Everyday, A New Surprise
by Propapanda Ganda
Summary: Some fellow SDK authors discover what will happen if they lived with some SDK characters on a daily basis. Day 1 Part 2, an adventure through the mall, a trip to the movies, and a food fight to wrap it all up!
1. How it all started

**Disclaimer: **We don't own SDK… I-I…

**-**--------------

**Chapter 1 – How it all started**

As I sit on the computer reading a SDK fanfiction by HotIceRed, I giggle and heard two people walking down the upstairs' hallway. They paused in front my room door, looking inside to see what I was doing on the computer. After seeing what I was doing they walked into the library, leaving the door open. Soon I finished reading the fanfiction and reviewed; I shut down the computer and lay down on my twin bed. Cuddled in a blanket since it was a bit cold outside, I drifted off to a nap.

About three hours later I was awaken by someone known as the Former Crimson King but for some funny reason everyone calls him Aka-chan. He stood on the left side of the twin bed, where I lay.

"Time to wake up, Kat-san." Aka-chan said. At the moment I was half awake and I did not care what I was about to do.

"No." I murmured, sat up then whacked him in the face with my arm then lay back down and drifted back to sleep, this time facing the wall. Blood trickled out of Aka-chan's nose and he stood there dumbfounded then took out a hankie to damp his nose and returned to the library to read books with Muramasa who was also inside the library.

---------------

**At Kiariz's House… **

"You're burning it…" Yuan complained.

Kiariz was at her house and Yuan lived there with her. For now, not permanently. She was cooking some lunch and Yuan kept on complaining that she was burning the tater tots. Well it wasn't her fault; it was the machine's fault. She was toasting the tater tots in the toaster (is that what you call it? I forgot). That wasn't the only thing burning that Yuan was complaining about. She was also cooking some fish with the frying pan on the stove.

"I could make it better." Yuan said.

"If you don't like it then make it yourself!" Kiariz shouted and smacked the frying pan on Yuan's face. The fish flew and landed right on a plate on the kitchen counter. She placed the frying pan back on the stove and turned the stove off. She looked at the red, burnt, smirking face of Yuan and sighed. "I'm going to trade you for Akari."

"Dang, I like the boxing room…" Yuan mumbled. Kiariz smiled to herself a bit and went upstairs to call Liz.

---------------

**At Hikari's House… **   
Chaos was happening at Hikari's house. Shinrei was hogging the bath and who knows how much this was costing her. Tokito was going through her closet and making comments about her clothes.

"Jeez. You have such odd clothes." Tokito commented.

"You're wearing the same clothes." Hikari said sweatdropping. Now was a situation that you didn't know what to do. A groan was heard from the restroom.

"Hikari-san, do you have anymore bubble bath soap?" Shinrei asked.

"Shinrei… Did you use all of the soap?"

"Yes…" she marched to the bathroom and pulled the door open. As soon as the door was opened, water poured out of the bathroom and into the whole house.

"Exactly how much water did you use?"

"…" she blinked and looked on the floor; the water was at least 2 feet deep. Then she looked inside the bathroom. She nearly screamed at what she saw. The bubble bath soap bottles were all over the place and everything was wet. She spotted Shinrei whose head was the only thing of him above the water.

"Shinrei, get dried and dressed. Tokito, stop messing around with my things." Hikari said coolly and went downstairs to call me.

---------------

**At Chelly's House… **

Chelly sat in the living room and sighed. Yukimura was drinking sake and littering it everywhere in the living room. Sasuke was watching TV and eating popcorn. The past few days were getting a bit obnoxious. Yukimura kept popping up everywhere she went when he was not drunk. For example, he popped up in the bathroom, bedroom and especially the bathroom. He only pops up when she's brushing her teeth or combing her hair. It was getting annoying and creepy. She sighed once more and dialed my number to talk about stuff.

---------------

**At Liz's House…**

Things were being more chaotic than Hikari's house. Liz rubbed her temples as she took a seat next to Hotaru. Bontenmaru was eating all the food in the fridge and using the toilet a lot. Kyo was hogging the laptop and you don't want to know what he's looking at. Akari was all over Kyo, for some reason Liz thought that Kyo would be in grave danger of losing his virginity by some she-man. Akira was drinking all the water that was available to drink. Hotaru was being his cute self and was eating potato chips while watching TV. Her cell phone wrung and looked at the caller ID then picked it up.

"Hi Kiariz." Liz said.

"_Hi Liz. Can I trade Yun-yun for Akari?" _

Liz narrowed her eyes at Akari then thought of what would happen if Akari was replaced with Yuan. "Sure, I don't mind."

"_Thanks! I'll be there soon!" _

They hung up and she wondered more about on what would happen if Akari was replaced by Yun-yun.

---------------

**At My House…**

After I woke up, I had the strangest dream. The dream was that I had whacked Aka-chan and gave him a bloody nose. I asked him if that really happened and he nodded, I apologized and went back to my room. I started to try to put the pieces of my Samurai Deeper Kyo Volume 25 back together after my dad had ripped it to shreds after having a tantrum. Sighing, I took out a roll of tape and was about to start when I heard the doorbell ring. Little did I know who was at the door and that something unexpected would happen. I walked down the stairs and towards the door not noticing the heads of Aka-chan and Muramasa poking out of the Library and looking at me then made their way to my room. I answered the door and smiled as I saw Hikari.

"Hi Hikari." I greeted her. "Hi Shinrei, hi Tokito." They stepped into the house and Hikari sat down tiredly on a couch while Shinrei did the same and turned on the TV while Tokito joined him in watching TV. "Are you alright Hikari-san?" she shook her head.

"I'm half fine and half not fine. Shinrei was hogging the bath and filled the entire house with water while Tokito was going through my clothes and making comments about it." Hikari replied.

"Oh. I'm going to go upstairs and get some stuff that I need to work on." I started to walk towards the stairs when I was stopped as Hikari said something.

"Kookie, am I bothering you if we stay here?"

"No, it's alright."

"Thanks." She smiled and I smiled back and headed towards my room. Instead of seeing the pile of manga paper on the floor along with the roll of tape, I saw Aka-chan and Muramasa fixing the book. Muramasa taped the remaining pieces together and Aka-chan made the book back to its normal self with his Mibu power. They turned around and smiled. (this part sounds a bit like odd to me, what about you?)

"Aww! Thanks you guys!" I hugged them and they hugged me back. Aka-chan handed me the book and I gave them both a warm smile and they smiled back. I placed the book on the table and went downstairs with them following behind.

"Hi Hikari, Tokito, Shinrei." They greeted. Tokito ignored them and Shinrei gave a wave, Hikari smiled and waved. "Would you like some water?" she shook her head and they went to the kitchen to make food for themselves. I took a seat beside Hikari.

"They don't make much trouble do they?" Hikari asked.

"No they don't but they spend lots of time in the library, silently and eat potato chips and stuff like that." We both laughed and the phone wrung, I answered it.

"_Hi Kookie." _

"Hi Chelly."

"_Can I come over?"_

"Sure."

"_I'll be there in a few minutes. Okay?"_

"Sure."

"_See you then!"_

We hung up and I took my seat next to Hikari again.

"Who was it?" Hikari asked.

"It was Chelly; she's going to come over soon." Hikari nodded.

Little did everyone expect what a chaotic, crazy, fun, and wild day they were going to have soon…

---------------

**Author's Note: That's the end of the 1****st**** chapter. I hope everyone liked it! Chelly, Hikari, and Liz are all SDK authors, they make such good stories! Going to leave the –san and stuff out when the authors talk to each other, only characters say that because it's less confusing. The next chapter will come out… I don't know when but about within a week maybe? Warm cookies to everyone who reviewed:3**


	2. Adventure at the Mall

Disclaimer: We don't own SDK…

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I had some problems and yeah but now I'm alright:3 The next chapter is coming sooner than this once but I'll be in Science Camp during April 1 – April 4 but I don't know if I'm going to go for sure… But I'm sure I will… :3 I'll try to work on the story by writing it because we have like 15 minutes to ourselves at the camp… On with the story!

---------------

**Chapter 2 – Adventure at the Mall **

Liz sat there on the couch, still pondering over what'll happen if Akari was traded for Yun-yun. Kiariz will probably stay for a bit then they somehow get stuck in a massive situation caused the characters and then they might go to the mall after because they would be bored. Now that was just a prediction, who knows if it'll happen or not. The doorbell wrung and Liz stood up, and answered it. Behind the door revealed Yuan and Kiariz. They both waved and entered, Liz shut the door. Both of the authoresses sat down on a couch as Yuan joined Hotaru in watching TV.

"I'm bored… Want to go to the mall later?" Liz suggested.

"Sure, there's nothing much to do today." Kiariz replies, shrugging. Before they knew it, Akari heard their conversation and looked at the authoresses.

"Are we going to the mall today?" Akari asked and it looked like she had something in mind. Suspicious, the authoresses nodded. "Good!" hearts floated around her and the authoresses sweatdropped. Unfortunately, the other characters had heard as well.

"Good, because I want to eat something new!" Bon said. "… And look around…"

"I finally get to go to Hot Topic!" Yun-yun said. Akira, Hotaru, and Kyo didn't say anything; they just stared at the authoresses as if they were expecting the authoresses to say something. The authoresses nodded and everyone went back to whatever they were doing, both authoresses sighed. With a pop, they appeared at the mall.

---------------

The 3 authoresses sat on the couch, staring in amazement in what can happen within a few minutes. Well it wasn't anything bad but instead good and the atmosphere was calm. Strangely, calm. Yukimura, Aka-chan, and Muramasa were talking about Confucius and things that are scholarly. Sasuke and Tokito were playing some cards that they got out of somewhere which was a bit strange. Shinrei was in the corner, reading a book that he had gotten out of the library, while snacking on grapes.

"It's calm…" Chelly and Hikari said at the same time.

I shrugged "It's a good thing, isn't it?" For some reason Sasuke and Tokito looked up from their card game and towards the authoresses.

"Isn't school starting tomorrow or something?" Tokito asked. The authoresses nodded.

I turned towards the authoresses "Want to go to the mall today? Since school's starting tomorrow." They both nodded and at the same time, the doorbell wrung. I peered out and window and smiled then opened the door.

"HII KOOKIE!!" Chibi said and waved at everyone. "HII!!"

"Hi Chibi. Want to go to the mall?"

"Sure! When do you want to go?"

"I don't know…" we turned to the authoresses.

"Any time you're ready." Hikari said, smiling. With a pop, we appeared at the mall.

"How did that happen?"

Chelly shrugged "It's a fanfic, anything can happen." We turned and at the same time, we saw Liz and Kiariz and more SDK characters.

"HI!" the group greeted each other. Before the authoresses or my friend Chibi could say anything, three of the SDK characters disappeared. Yuan, Kyo, and Bon disappeared. The remaining was: Shinrei, Hotaru, Yukimura, Sasuke, Aka-chan, Muramasa, Tokito, Akira and Akari, and of course, the authoresses and my friend Chibi.

Tokito froze when she felt a hand on each shoulder. What she didn't want to happen was going to happen.

"Tokito-chan…" Akari said, smiling.

"Let's give you a makeover!" Chibi said, smiling along with Akari.

"Let's go!" Chibi and Akari chorused and dragged Tokito off to one of the stores.

"Nooo!!" Tokito's shout was heard in the distance.

Liz took hold of Hotaru's arm, smiling. "Taru-chan, can you buy some things for me?" she asked sweetly. Hotaru stared at her for about 10 seconds then replied.

"Uh… Sure." Hotaru replied.

"Thanks!" Liz dragged Hotaru towards some stores, smiling cheerfully.

"Ohh!" Yukimura said. "I see a candy store! Let's go!" he dragged Sasuke and Chelly towards the candy store.

"Want to go to the book store?" I suggested, shrugging.

"Sure." Hikari and Liz said and started to walk towards the bookstore followed by me, Shinrei, Aka-chan, and Muramasa.

---------------

"HEY!" She whacked the hands that tried to put something on her face. "STOP THAT!" Tokito sat in the chair and complained and whined. "Why do I have to get new clothes anyway?!"

"Tokito-chan, tomorrow is Monday, you have school tomorrow." Chibi said, adoring what Tokito was wearing. Tokito was wearing an orange shirt, brown skirt, white drop earrings, and green slippers. "You look adorable! X3"

"Besides, you said you wanted new clothes." Akari said, smiling. "And these just look so cute on you!"

Tokito frowned. "But not these kind of clothes!"

"Tokito-chan…" Tokito sweatdropped for what was waiting for her in the future.

---------------

Sitting at a coffee counter, sipping coffee, trying not to explode into a tantrum or rampage, was Kyo. He had to settle for coffee since as you know; the mall doesn't sell alcoholic drinks… as far as I know. Anyway, he sat there, pissed at the fact that the mall doesn't sell alcoholic stuff. But HE was Demon Eyes Kyo, why should HE sit here and drink coffee instead of drinking sake?! The answer was because that he forgot to put sake in some sort of bottle and sneak it into the mall.

Sighing and blowing off steam, Kyo muttered "Damn."

---------------

For some reason Akira found himself standing in front of an exercising equipment shelf. He stood there, 'staring' at what was on the shelf, wondering about nothing in particular.

"Blind boy." A tough voice said behind him. Frowning, Akira turned. The voice had come from a muscle guy, which was big as Bon and looked a bit like him. "Blind boy, what do you think you're doing, standing here. You can't possibly think of buying these? You are merely blind, you are weak." Those comments made a vein pop onto Akira's face and he frowned. An idea popping into his mind, he smirked. "What are _you _smirking about? I'll wipe that smirk off your face." The man took a step towards Akira, showing his muscles threateningly.

"Alright." Akira said, smirking.

"What did you say?"

"I said I'll take your challenge." A crowd gathered around them. "I will win."

"Get ready blind boy!" the man charged at Akira. Akira merely dodged the man and turned, tripping the man, sending the man flying into a shelf of weights.

"I win." A large murmur was going around the crowd as Akira walked away, having a smirk on his face.

---------------

Today was the best day for Liz; she got to go to places with her favorite, Taru-chan. Another reason was because that she got to make fun of Yun-yun. This was how it happened…

Liz and Taru-chan were at Hot Topic, earlier they had went to Spencers and after that they went to Hot Topic. At both shops, Hotaru bought stuff for Liz and she gave him a lollipop. While Hotaru stood, sucking on a lollipop, Liz was busy looking at stuff. Among the people in the store, she spotted a certain white head named Yuan. Strolling over to him, she tapped him on the shoulder.

Yun-yun turned, a bit surprised seeing Liz at a place like this. But then again, he had expected to her go here. "Surprising to see you here."

"Hey Yun-Yun, can I ask you something?" Liz asked.

"My name is not Yun-Yun! Sure."

"How come you took Taru-chan when he was so young? …Are you a pedophile?" Yuan turned red on his face. "Yun-yun, you're turning red! You are a pedophile!" unfortunately for Yuan, some people over heard and they all took steps away from him.

"Wait, I am not! I am NOT a PEDOPHILE!!" Liz smiled and waved and walked away with Hotaru while some security guards showed up and pulled Yuan out of the shop.

---------------

Things were rather pleasant at the bookstore, it was calm and everyone liked what they were reading. Muramasa was reading a book on Astrology, Aka-chan was reading about Confucius, Kiariz was reading some manga, Hikari and Shinrei sharing a book called 'Romeo and Juliet', and I was doing some digging. It seemed like nothing can bother them now… But they were wrong.

Sitting in a comfy chair while reading an old Confucius book was Aka-chan. Next to him sat Muramasa, then Kiariz, then Hikari and Shinrei. They were all gathered around a table stacked with books. Feeling a tap on his right shoulder, he smiled a bit and looked up from his book.

"Hmm?" Aka-chan asked, looking at me.

"Can I borrow 20 dollars?" I asked, smiling sweetly back.

"Why?"

"Because I need 20 dollars and I let you borrow some money too." I squinted a bit and he handed over 20 dollars.

"What are you going to buy anyway?" he raised an eyebrow, I smiled, my eyes twinkling.

"A lot of manga!" he sweatdropped once he saw what I wanted to buy.

---------------

Hiding, more like peeking in the store; 'Victoria Secret' was Bon… He tried to do his 'business' but failed. Instead of seeing 'fresh' things he saw 'old' things and apparently, screamed, earning himself the staff's attention. Then he got thrown out of the store and embarrassed in front of a huge crowd of shopping people. This is what brought him here, sitting on a bench, trying to enjoy coffee with Kyo.

"Fuck this, time to go to some real entertainment." Kyo said, standing him.

"Like what?" Bon asked, a bit interested.

"To the movies!" Kyo said and marched to the movie theaters followed by Bon.

---------------

Standing on the sidelines as a young gray haired and yellow eyed ninja run around like he was on crack while being chased by his 'guardian', was Chelly. Earlier Sasuke was eating a lollipop and Yukimura 'accidentally' shoved a sugar stick into his mouth. Well let's just say that the sugar stick got Sasuke into a hyper mood… Actually, it was more of 30 sugar sticks. Apparently the ninja lost control of himself and they all found themselves here, with Sasuke running around the store while Yukimura being his giggly self and chasing him and Chelly munching on some chocolate. Luckily, for the staff, Sasuke slipped on some melted chocolate and Yukimura fell along with him.

"Let's go to the movies!" Yukimura said cheerfully, picking himself up along with Sasuke. Chelly handed Sasuke a water bottle, who took it thankfully and took a long drink out of it.

"Thanks Chelly-neechan." Sasuke said and they both followed Yukimura to the movie theaters.

"You're welcome." Chelly replied, smiling.

---------------

Somehow, everyone had gathered in the movies and they were going to watch the same movie. Now don't ask me what the movie is called because everyone has their own opinions. Kyo had somehow got himself some sake which he had gotten out of nowhere. Yuan held nothing in had, after what had happened in the store. Tokito blushing, wearing a cute outfit that Akari and Chibi had picked out for her. Akari and Chibi, smiling satisfyingly at what amazing work they had done. Akira, empty handed, but smirking over the victory of today. Sasuke, for some reason had blue sugar hair instead of his normal grey hair. Yukimura also for some reason had purple sugar hair instead of his normal black hair. Chelly, holding a bag of sweets and keeping it away from Yukimura. Liz, holding some shopping bags, along with Hotaru who was also eating a rather large lollipop. Hikari was standing next to Shinrei who was holding a bag from the bookstore. Muramasa and Aka-chan were empty handed, and for some reason was paying for the movie theater tickets. And me, I was holding the only 1 book I was allowed to buy.

The large group went to the food place in the movie theaters and bought tons of food and headed towards the assigned movie room. We crowded inside the huge room; we were sitting in the middle row. The movie started and we watched.

Through the dim light of the theater room, Yukimura smiled. He opened a rather normal sized box of Crunch bars inside it. Grabbing enough for everyone, he tossed them to everyone and unfortunately the Crunch bar hit Kyo on the head accidentally. Kyo gave a grunt and turned, holding a pie, and smashed it into Yuki's face. The pie fell into Yuki's hands and Sasuke wiped some of it off of his face.

"… Tasty!" Yukimura said cheerfully and began eating the pie. He tried giving Sasuke some but Sasuke ducked and he accidentally got the pie in Akari's face. Without a word, Akari threw popcorn at Yuki but missed and hit Shinrei. Shinrei thought it was Hotaru and threw some popcorn at him. So the fight began. Pie, candy, soda, popcorn, and food flew across the theater.

Now here's a short description of what the chaos went. The two Mibu brothers dived down next to each other to avoid the pie and ended up throwing pie at each other. Aka and Muramasa ducked to avoid soda, while I just sit there, crouch down in the chair and watching the movie. Yukimura giggling madly while flinging stuff around along with Chelly while Sasuke ran around, hyper. Since Yuan and Bon were tall or big, they got covered with food. Kyo magically used his speed to dodge the flying food. Hikari, Liz, and Kiariz were very successful on dodging the food and flinging them.

When the movie ended, we all snuck out and went home before the staff caught us…

---------------

A/N: The conferences at school are coming up, luckily I saw my grades and I did really well :3 I think I said everything in the above A/N… See you next time!


End file.
